Let the games begin
by JaydenBell
Summary: Did some writing with my girls on vacation last week. Here's a little taste for you all. Multiple pairings and characters one crossover with CSI:Miami . Standard disclaimer applies.
1. AdamAiden Comfort food

He ran his hand through his hair as he walked to the front door. "Aiden," his surprise was clear on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"Clearly interrupting a good pity party," she teased, rolling her eyes at him. She held up a bag and shrugged. "Stuff for grilled cheese sandwiches. And beer."

Adam stepped aside to let her in and locked the door behind her.

"Heard about what happened today."

"Yeah. That sucked," his face started to turn red.

"Thought you could use a little comfort." She took the bag in the kitchen and put it in the fridge, coming back with two beers. "You know, you could actually call when you're having such a shitty day. Instead of waiting for me to hear about it six hours later."

He sat down on the couch next to her and shrugged. "I'm okay. I don't wanna bother anybody."

"I wish you would." She tucked her feet under her and turned toward him. "You don't bother me. Never have, never will." Her hand snaked out and rested over his.

Adam took another drink of his beer, then let his gaze drift to her. "We could always save the grilled cheese sandwiches for tomorrow," he suggested.

Gripping his hand a little tighter, Aiden nodded and sank into the couch, tucking herself into his side. "Yeah. Tomorrow."


	2. AdamAiden First kiss

"I don't understand."

"I didn't think there was much to understand. It was a kiss. You feel it or you don't." She looked him up and down once and bit her bottom lip. "Pretty sure you felt that."

Coming out of his shock just a little, Adam loosened up a bit. "Um, I did," he pointed out. "But. I still feel like I'm missing part of the conversation here."

Aiden rolled her eyes and leaned forward. She put one hand around the back of his neck, her thumb tickling his ear just a little as she pulled him closer. Her lips met his once again, this time not so briefly. She took her time, and explored his mouth gently as he started to relax a little.

She shivered when his hand came up to rest on her hip, the other moving around to the small of her back to pull her even closer. At that point, she knew he had figured it out: this was about showing, not telling.


	3. AdamAiden Tease

"Whole hall and she still manages to bump into me?" Adam muttered under his breath.

"'Scuse me?" Aiden turned back.

He cleared his throat and fought the redness that was surely fighting to his face. "N-nothing. I was just talking to myself."

She nodded slowly and gave him a curious look. "Okay. I'll see ya later then."

Adam ducked into the safety of his lab and peeked back out into the hall to make sure Aiden was out of sight. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid," he shook his head. "Focus. She's just a girl; don't need to be getting all worked up like this over a colleague." Sitting down in front of his computer, he sighed heavily and got back to work.

"Hey Ross."

Adam spun in his chair to see Aiden walking in, coming to his station with a thin file.

"Oh, hey Aiden."

She dropped the manila folder on the table next to him and pressed her palm on it, leaning a little as she ducked her head to talk to him. "Can you run this for me ASAP? Got a hot lead and me and Mac are anxious to get back out there."

"Sure." He reached over to pick it up, admiring her delicate fingers while the file slid out from under them. Opening it up, he scanned over it. "I can actually run this right now if you wanna sit tight for a minute."

"I was hoping you'd say that." She perched on the edge of the table and watched as he clicked away at his computer.

Adam tried his hardest not to blush while he worked. But with Aiden sitting there on the edge of his desk, watching him so intently, he could feel his temperature rising.

Within minutes, he had finished what Aiden needed done and handed her original file and a new printout back to her. "There you go. Back to saving the world," he quipped.

She slid off the edge of the desk and wrapped her hand around his arm, squeezing it gently. "Thanks, Adam. Couldn't do it without you."

He spun his chair around as she walked away, trying to maintain contact for another second, then watched her walk toward the door. "You're welcome." She started to head down the hall. "Anytime."

He rolled his eyes and turned back to his computer. "Never gonna happen, Ross. Keep dreaming."

Aiden waited patiently in front of the elevator doors. When they opened, she took a solid stride forward to enter the car, her eyes cautious, but deliberately trained downward. She immediately crashed into a familiar looking body trying to exit the elevator at the same time, and they both had to grab onto each other to keep from falling.

"Shit." Aiden looked up. "I'm sorry."

When Adam saw who he had his arms around, he was all but speechless. "No. I-I, it was, I'm sorry."

Aiden smiled up at him as she disentangled herself. "I guess we should both pay better attention." She turned to step back into the car. "Or we'll just keep running into each other like this." She winked as the doors started to close, but managed to catch a glimpse of Adam turning tomato-red just before he was out of sight.

Adam stuffed his hands into his pockets while he waited for her to show up. _She's just a colleague. This is just an experiment for work. Get a hold of yourself._

"Adam?"

He whirled around at the sound of her voice.

"Aiden. Hi."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You okay? You look…anxious….or something."

"Yeah. I'm good. Just lost in thought. Sorry." He nodded toward the table in the middle of the room. "You uh, you said if I ever needed a willing victim, to give you a call." Aiden nodded her confirmation. "You're the perfect size and build for an experiment I'm working on."

"Okay, then let's get to it."

He started to get the equipment set up and explain everything then pointed to a bunch of wires and a t-shirt. "You'll have to wear a twelve-lead heart monitor, like an EMT or cardiologist would use." He handed the shirt and a few leads to her. "There's a diagram on the package to show you where they go on your chest and stomach."

She shook her head at him. "I'm a CSI, Ross. I've never used one of these in my life."

"I can call someone…"

She handed the pack back to him. "You know how to do it?"

He nodded slowly.

"Go ahead. No sense in waiting all day for one experiment."

"I, um… I don't think…"

Aiden took off her jacket and draped it over a chair while he tried to speak, and unbuttoned the top two buttons of her blouse. "Just don't get handsy." She reached forward and opened the packet that was still closed in his motionless hands and took one lead out, holding it up in front of his face. "I ask that you buy me dinner before you try to start rounding bases here," she winked.

Reaching out slowly, Adam took it from her and peeled off the paper from the adhesive. He cleared his throat and took a step closer to her, unsure where to look at the moment. The second he looked into her eyes to see them sparkling a little, he knew he was in a lot of trouble. "Two of these go on your arms, two go on your legs. I can get those once you lay down." He cleared his throat again. "The rest will have to go, um, on your torso." He waited, trying to give her one last chance to change her mind as he approached her with it, but she only nodded.

"Sure. Do what you gotta do. You're runnin' the show here."

Adam took a deep breath and took one more step closer to her. He carefully pulled the collar of her blouse aside and stuck one at each collar bone. Then stumbled to ask her to lift the bottom of her shirt to place one on each side of her abdomen.

And then he turned bright red again. "The rest go…up…higher." He ducked his head as he held the remaining leads in his sweaty palms.

Aiden glanced at the diagram on the stool next to him and felt her own face heating up a little. But refused to show it. Instead she only lifted her shirt enough to get the rest of the sensor pads on, laughing when Adam's fingertip brushed against her bra and he all but fell over.

When she was assembled, she tugged her shirt back down and laid on the table like she was instructed, while Adam ran the test.

"And, finished," he announced as he pulled a printout from the computer. He held out his hand and helped Aiden sit up, then she slid off the table and started pulling the sticky pads from her skin.

When she had put her jacket back on and started to walk out, Adam took a giant stride forward and stopped her. "So, um. You said…" Aiden turned back around to face him as he started, "you said that I would have to buy you dinner first?" When Aiden raised her eyebrow slowly, he stammered and shook his head. "No! Not that I was saying, I mean, I-I wasn't trying to get…" He dropped his head. "Oh. Shit. Nevermind." He turned and started to head back into the lab, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Adam?" He hadn't expected to hear her voice again, but he spun on his heel. "Ask me out. I'll say yes."


	4. DannyAngell Tequila

When he got the message to "come quick, you gotta see this", Danny had no idea what he would be walking in on. He was just down the street with the guys having a beer and watching the game. And he knew that the girls were getting together as well, but didn't care to watch college ball; they were only interested if it was a local team. So they were having cocktails at a different bar.

But then Danny got a text from Stella an hour into the night. And he was sure that it was worth leaving the game to see whatever his girlfriend was up to; Stella wouldn't have 911-ed him otherwise.

When he walked into the bar, he had to look for a minute to see past the group of people cheering. And his jaw nearly hit the floor when he finally saw what all the fuss was about.

Jess cheered and yelled and waved a cowboy hat over her head as she linked arms with another woman next to her. There were a handful of women standing on a few tables pushed together in the middle of the room, dancing and having a good time together.

Pushing his way to the front of the crowd, Danny planted himself where he could watch for a minute, before scanning the group. He leaned in and spoke into Stella's ear, trying to be heard over the din. "What exactly is she doing up there?" even as spoke to his friend, he couldn't take his eyes off the group of women in the middle of the room.

"Well, she had a margarita, and a shot of tequila, then a few people started pushing tables together. She had another shot and got up there with them." Stella shook her head and laughed as she clapped, unable to contain her excitement over the way her friend was acting up there dancing with complete strangers, but having a great time.

Jess threw her arms up over her head, causing her dark lacy tank top to ride up on her stomach as she spun around and stomped her feet. Her hair twirled around her face and landed haphazardly on her shoulders when she stopped and she continued dancing again when she had made a full circle.

Danny watched her for a minute, grinning stupidly at how turned on he was because of how happy she was, then shook his head and leaned back in to Stella. "She can't possibly be drunk. She holds her liquor better than _me_."

"She's not. She's just having a good time."

Jess threw the cowboy hat out into the crowd and spun on the table again, clapping in time with the music. One of the men standing behind Danny whooped loudly, and when he realized that the man was looking at Jess and shook his head. "Sorry pal, she's not that drunk and not that stupid." He didn't wait for the man to respond before he stepped toward the table and reached his hands up. "Jess, baby, what are you doin'?"

Her eyes went wide. "Danny!" She took his hands and hopped down from her 'stage' and stumbled a little, letting herself fall into his embrace. "I'm dancing. Wanna join?"

"Actually, yes. But not here." He looked around as he held her a little more securely. "There's a lot of uh, company here."

She leaned into whisper in his ear before he could turn all the way back, surprising him a little when he felt her lips on his skin. "Gonna take me somewhere a little more private to dance then?"

Taking a deep breath and trying to shake off the chill in his spine that was currently paralyzing him, he turned back to her with a grin. "That's the plan."


	5. FlackAngell Yoga

He wrapped his arm around her stomach and held her against his body. "We've still got like two hours before work," he mumbled into her hair. "Where ya goin'?"

"Gonna get in a little workout." She turned over and kissed him. "You're welcome to join."

"It's six am. I'm good here." He kissed her neck then let her go.

Jess got up and put on some comfortable clothes and headed into the living room, pushing the coffee table out of the way and turning on some soft music.

Half an hour later, when Flack couldn't take being alone anymore, he crawled out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweat pants, shuffling into the living room where he heard peaceful music playing. He leaned against the side of the entertainment unit to watch her, the smile on his face growing uncontrollably.

The sunlight streaming through the window lit the whole room up and cast a beautiful glow around his girlfriend. She had already worked up a sweat in her modified yoga workout, making her skin shimmer a little in the bright sun. Her steady and fluid movements were unbroken and so smooth, it was hard for him to imagine she had only been doing it for a year; it looked like she had been doing it her whole life.

When she turned around and saw him standing there, she smiled but didn't stop what she was doing. "Want to join me now?"

He pushed himself away from where he was leaning and stood next to her, letting her guide him and show him, stumbling and laughing along the way.

And when they were finished, Jess reminded him of the most important part of her workout routine: a nice long shower.


	6. MacStella Choice

"Sink or swim time, Mac," Stella said in lieu of knocking as she walked in his office. She took his coat off the hook by the door and held it out for him. "You gonna go through with it?"

In the story of their lives, Stella had once again read him like a book when he came in that morning. She knew he was up to something, and he had let slip that he might have a date after work that night. So all day, she had been poking and prodding him for more information, and making sure she did everything in her power to get him to leave on time.

Mac nodded and accepted his coat from her. "Yeah, I'm going. I just hope she's ready to go. She's been busy today."

"I'm sure she can steal herself away for you."

He opened his desk drawer, reaching in quickly and pulling his hand back out with a single red rose. He walked around the desk and offered the flower out to her. "I hope so."

"Mac?"

"I know it's kind of last minute, but I was hoping you'd like to go to dinner with me."

Stella grinned and nodded as she accepted the rose, keeping her hand on his. She leaned forward, kissing him gently on the corner of his mouth. "Let me go get my coat."


	7. SpeedStella Lost

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and shuffled his feet down the hall. He tried to familiarize himself with the new layout, but nothing was in the same place as before.

"You look lost, Tim," came a familiar voice – the only thing he recognized since he got back – from behind him.

Speed smiled and turned around. "I was under the impression that I was coming to work for CSI." He glanced around as he stepped closer to her. "Not the glass factory."

Stella rolled her eyes. "We did make some renovations since you were here last."

"Yeah. You failed to mention that those renovations were going to prevent any kind of office sex."

"Don't worry, Tim," she wrapped her arms around him. "Your move here won't be in vain." She kissed him quickly then unwrapped from him. "Come on, let's see if we can find you your new office before lunch."


End file.
